Última Chance
by ezotower
Summary: Everybody deserve a last chance in life and love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First of all I don't own nothing and I like to apologize for the mistakes on grammar and spelling, english is not my first language.**

Última Chance

Chapter one

"Kill the spare." – Said a cold voice.

A swishing noise on a second voice, which screeched the words to the night:

" Avada ….!"

" Expelliarmos!" – Shouted Cedric.

A jet of red light blasted from Cedric wand, passing through Harry's head direct to Wormtail, disarming him.

Harry didn't know what to do or think, the pain in his head was killing him, he just stay there frozen watching Cedric shout another spell to Wormtail, who fell on the ground and didn't move anymore, but the bundle in his arms was stirring fretfully. Harry scar seared with pain again, and he suddenly knew what is that thing, its Voldemort, or what looks like some shape of a crouched human child with flat and snakelike face with gleaming red eyes.

Voldemort managed to get free and doing so he picked up the wand that was on the ground next to Wormtail and vanishes with a small pop, and at the same time the pain in Harry scar vanish too, and he could think clear for the first time since they arrive at the graveyard. He look up to Cedric who was stopped frozen with a surprise look on his face.

"Cedric!" – Harry said – "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok; you?" – Cedric answer and Harry just nod ok with his head.

"Who was that thing that disapparated?" – Cedric asked.

"That was Voldemort." – said Harry.

"Are you serious? That thing was You-Know-Who? How do you know? How is that possible? – Cedric asked question after question at the same time and taking two steps back from where he was next to Wormtail.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but now we don't have time to try to understand how or why he was here, we have to decide what we're gonna do. – Harry answer and start to walk in Cedric direction.

"Ok, you're right, I think we have to take this man with us back to Hogwarts, professor Dumbledore will know what to do with him, by the way do you know who is him?" – asked Cedric looking from the man on the ground to Harry.

"Yes, I know him, his name is Peter Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail, he was suppose be dead fourteen years ago, because of him that my godfather Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban, we don't have time for the whole story but the short version is that Wormtail was the secret-keeper of my parents and not Sirius as everybody think, it was him that betrayed them to Voldemort, resulting the murdered of my parents, when Sirius heard about what happened to my parents he knew it was Wormtail and went after him, they fought in that street, Wormtail kill those muggles and fake his on death. You know what happened after that. – said Harry with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, but how he escape from Sirius, judging from today he's not a very skilled wizard?" – asked Cedric who looks even more surprise and with many more questions that he knew would have to wait.

With a sight Harry answer – "Wormtail is an animagus, his form it's a rat, he knew that Sirius would be searching for him, so he was prepare with a surprise that Sirius couldn't do anything before was too late."

"Ok alright, we're gonna take this bastard with us, but we have another problem before we go." – stated Cedric.

"Oh, what problem? I don't want to stay here any long, Voldemort might come back and I prefer be already at Hogwarts." – said Harry looking complete scare now with just the thought that snake face might coming back.

"Yeah, you're right I don't want be here any longer too, but the problem is that we might or especially you be safe at Hogwarts this moment, because now Harry I understand that the person who put your name on the goblet with the intention to get you here, right in this place, to do something with you that I'm not sure what, but if that thing that vanishes was Voldemort I think I can guess you were brought here."- Cedric said looking direct to Harry eyes.

"Wha..what would that be?"- stammered Harry.

"Well, I think not sure of course, that they might want use you in a ritual or potion or something like that to try bring his body back, 'cause is clear that he got some of his magic back, not his full power, but some that his momentarily body can support. Be that way the moment that we get back to Hogwarts the person who put you in this position will be there, and he will know that something went wrong when he sees you, 'cause I'm positive sure that wasn't in their plan for you to survive. This means that you will be in grave danger." – finished Cedric.

"Oh, I didn't think about that, what I gonna do now, I have no idea who that person might be, could be anyone."- said Harry who seems to be near a panic attack.

"Calm down Harry, you're not alone now, we're gonna discover who did this together, and I sure that I'm in the same predicament that you, because I'm not supposed to be here or come back alive too." – said Cedric trying to erase the fear from the young Gryffindor.

"Oh Cedric, I'm so sorry I put you through this, it's my entire fault, now you're in danger 'cause me." – rambling Harry without stop.

"Stop Harry right now, it's not your fault, ok, and besides this not gonna take us anywhere, we have to think what we are going to do to be safe when we get there. I think the first thing we have to do is go right to professor Dumbledore he will know what to do to keep us safe."- said Cedric with more conviction that he was feeling.

"Yeah, you're right again, but what we gonna tell them about what happened here, I don't think that everybody are gonna believe in us, more precisely in me." – whisper Harry.

"Oh shit, I didn't think about that, oh… wait, we have Wormtail, we can make him tell the truth, and even though they don't believe it, well that is their problem, we don't need everybody accept the truth, we just have to make sure the right people know and believe in us." – Cedric statement leaves Harry a little more confident that they will be alright.

"Ok Cedric I believe you, now I think is better we get the hell out here before something happen. Can you tie Wormtail so that he can't escape before we delivered him to professor Dumbledore?" – asked Harry getting closer to Wormtail to see if he's still unconscious.

"Yeah, I can do that, …. hey, another thing, …. Don't leave my side when we get there, at least until you're safe with professor Dumbledore." – replied Cedric, pointing his wand to Wormtail and with one wave start conjuring tight cords around Wormtail body, tying him from the neck to ankles, making sure that wasn't any chance of escape.

"Ok, it's done, …. come here take my hand and I'll grab Wormtail and you can summon the cup, ok?" – asked Cedric.

"Ok!"- answers Harry walking to Cedric direction and taking his hands, when he did Cedric crouch down grabbing Wormtail with strong hand and looking to Harry.

"Alright, we'll do it on three!" – exclaimed Cedric.

Harry was searching for the cup with eyes, and when he found it he nod to Cedric.

"One… two and three!" shout Cedric at same time that Harry point his wand to the cup.

"Accio cup!" – Harry yelled, the cup flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught by the handler, at the same moment he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the portkey had worked, it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, Cedric and Wormtail along with him, they are going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hello everyone, i'll try to update once a week as I'm writing another fiction as well. thanks.**

Chapter two

Harry felt himself slam flat on the ground, his face pressed into Cedric chest, who had fell too because he was holding Wormtail and lost his balance, Harry nostrils was filled with Cedric scent, something spice, a tropical smell mixture with sweat, leaving Harry lightheaded together with the symptoms from the portkey. A torrent of sound deafened and confused him; there were voices, screams, footstep everywhere…. He stay where he was for a moment until he felt Cedric moving under him trying to get up, still feeling dizzy both boys stand- up coming face to face with Professors Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry, Cedric what happened? Why Peter Pettigrew is here?" – Dumbledore asked looking very concern.

"Professor we can't explain everything right now with everybody here, just make sure that this scum here don't scape and we'll tell you everything in your office what happened." – said Cedric staring at Dumbledore, trying to tell with his eyes how serious the situations is.

"You're right," – said Professor Dumbledore. "Harry, Cedric go with Professor McGonagall to my office, don't leave her side and wait for me there while I invent some explanation about Peter Pettigrew presence."

They both followed Professor McGonagall back to the castle. Across the lawn, past the lake and the Durmstrang ship, Harry heard nothing but his own heavy breathing.

"What happened boys?"- Professor McGonagall asked as soon as they entered headmaster office.

"Sorry Professor, but its better if we wait for headmaster arrives," – replied Cedric. "But know that what we have to say is very grave."

"I understand," – said Professor McGonagall. "You boys need anything, any injuries?"

"I don't need anything," – said Cedric. "But I think Harry's leg is injured, Professor."

"Let me see if I can do something about it Mr. Potter while we are here before you both go to infirmary." – ordered Professor McGonagall pushing Harry on the next chair and checking his leg.

Harry was giving Cedric dirty looks, he hate show weakness in front of the others, while Cedric has a smug smile on his face. They didn't have to wait too long for Professor Dumbledore arrive with a small group; Minister Cornelius Fudge, Mad Eye Moody, Professor Snape, Cedric's parents, Hagrid carrying the still unconscious Wormtail and the most odd of the group, a big black dog that Harry knew was his godfather.

Cedric's parents as soon as they entered the office got their son in a crushing hug and didn't look that they will release him any time soon; Cedric's mum has tears in her eyes as she keeping hugging and kissing him and the same time checking if he is ok over and over.

Cedric was looking very uncomfortable with the attentions he was getting from his parents and amused looks from the others except Snape and Moody who have a repulsed look on their faces. Harry was trying not to feel jealous at Cedric, so he stay focused on the black dog that was making funny dog's faces at him.

"Alright everyone," – said Dumbledore getting the attention of them all, Cedric with a very red face. "I know that everybody here are curious to know the truth about why we have this man here that was supposed to be dead for thirteen years; Cedric, Harry the floor is yours."

Cedric distanced himself from his parents and went next to Harry who looks a little intimidated from the stares they are receiving, seeing this Cedric took to himself to explain what happened in the third task; the obstacle that they confronted, about him being attacked by Victor Krum with the cruciatus curse and that he was saved by Harry and together they realize that Krum was under the Imperius curse and that was him that attacked Fleur before too. He keeping explaining and now with Harry's input that they reached the cup at same time and they decided that since both helped each other during the tournament that they both take the cup together and that would be a Hogwarts's victory, but the cup was a portkey and transported them to a graveyard instead to Hogwarts. At this part Harry told them that he recognized the place as one that he saw on his dreams during the summer, in his dreams he saw Peter Pettigrew, another man he didn't knew and another that looked like a deformed baby, this one he recognized as Lord Voldemort. Harry decide to not take notice at the scary looks on Professor McGonagall and Cedric's parents or the incredulous face of Minister Fudge, the others maintained their stoic looks.

Continuing with what happened, they described that not too long after they arrived at the graveyard they were approached by Peter Pettigrew, who was carrying Lord Voldemort in his arms and was ordered by him to kill Cedric, but he was too slow and was disarmed and knock up unconscious by Cedric. They finished the story with how Voldemort escaped; taking the wand that was on the ground next to Wormtail and disapparated.

Everyone in the room stayed silent for a moment trying to understand what the boys told them, some looking appalled with the prospect of Voldemort return, others seemed resigned with the idea, but Cornelius Fudge was even more incredulous and he was the first to say what he was thinking.

"This is preposterous Dumbledore, we cannot believe a word that these boys said, they must want more attentions and decided to invent that You-Know-Who is trying to return."

"My son doesn't lie, and I believe that Mr. Potter doesn't lie too and don't want any more fame that he already have." – roared Amos Diggory angrily.

"Calm down everyone," – said the headmaster. "If you don't want to believe the boys, as you notice we have here another person who can testify what happened with the help of a Truth Potion since he came with the boys from wherever they were."

"I don't have time for this Dumbledore." – said Fudge

"Well I'm sorry to say but you have to make time for this," –replied Dumbledore pointing at Wormtail on the ground. "As you oblivious notice with this man being alive there is someone that was sent to Azkaban for his murdered."

Harry look right away to the black dog, who was barking quietly at Wormtail.

"Severus," – asked Dumbledore. "Do you have the potion?"

"Of course headmaster." – respond Snape taking the bottle from inside his coat and giving to headmaster who was now in front Wormtail and with a flick of his wand wake him up.

Wormtail open his eyes slowly, but as soon that he realize what was happening he start moving, trying to get free from the ties that were still in place. Dumbledore open up the potion bottle forcing rather brutally Wormtail drink it before he could say anything.

"I would like you to tell us," said Dumbledore softly, "how you came to be here. How are you not dead?"

Wormtail took a deep, shuddering breath, then began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice.

"I was the Potter's secret keeper; it was me that betrayed them to Lord Voldemort. I knew as soon that Sirius found about the Potter's death he would know it who was responsible and would come after me, I was waiting him and before he could do anything, I blow up that street killing those muggles and faked my death cutting my finger and then escaping in my animagus form."

Harry and the black dog were shaking angrily, trying not to kill this bastard.

Cedric's parents with Professor McGonagall and Mr. Fudge were shocked with the declaration.

"I stayed hidden for twelve years in my animagus form with the Weasley's family as their pet without them knowing about it, when Sirius escaped Azkaban I knew my time was up, that he would come after me again. Everybody thought that he was after Harry, but was me that he want it and almost got me this time, but I was able to escape again and went looking for my old master."

"I found him in Albania, I took care of him and helped with his plan to get his body back."

"What was his plan?" – asked Dumbledore.

"He planned to use Harry Potter blood to bring his body back and then of course kill him."

"How was he planning to do this?" – said Dumbledore.

"I captured Bertha Jorkins in Albania and bring to him. He had tortured her. She told him a great deal. She told him about the Triwizard Tournament. She told him the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He tortured her until he broke through the Memory Charm that was placed upon her. She told him that one of his death-eaters escaped from Azkaban."

"Who is the death-eater, and what Voldemort wanted with him and Alastor Moody? – asked Dumbledore scanning the room and saw Moody, who was next the door and seeming a little nervous. Dumbledore's eyes widened for a second and before somebody notice he turned back at Wormtail.

"Barty Crouch Jr., Bertha told my master that Crouch Jr. was imprisoned by his father at home. With the information that Bertha had given him, master conceived a plan, he needed his most faithful servant. We arrived at his house near midnight, his father answered the door.

Wormtail took another deep breath and continued in the same flat voice.

"It was very quick. My master put Barty Crouch under the Imperius Curse, now was the father was the one imprisoned, controlled. My master forced him to go about his business as usual, to act as though nothing was wrong. And Barty Crouch Jr. was released.

"And what Voldemort asked Barty Crouch Jr. to do?" – said Dumbledore.

"He told Crouch Jr. that he needed to place a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would guide Harry Potter through the Triwizard Tournament without appearing to do so. To ensure that Harry reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the Cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master."

"You needed Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were blazing, though his voice remained calm. He turned around looking for Moody, but he isn't here anymore, he ran away.

"Severus please," – said Dumbledore looking at Snape. "Go after Moody and try to catch him before he escape."

Snape nodded and left without a word, the others stood with a perplex look on their faces before realization what just happened come to their eyes.

"It seems that now we know who put your name on the Goblet of Fire, Harry." – said Dumbledore and before anybody say something, he turned again to Wormtail.

"Please continue."

"Crouch Jr. and I did it. We had prepared the Polyjuice Potion beforehand. We journeyed to his house. Moody put up a struggle. There was a commotion. We managed to subdue him just in time. Forced him into a compartment of his own magical trunk. Took some of his hair and added it to the potion. Crouch Jr. drank it; he became Moody's double. He took his leg and his eye. And he set off for Hogwarts.

"I returned to take care of my master and to keep a watch over Barty Crouch Jr.'s father. I failed, my master punished me severely."

"And tonight…" – said Dumbledore.

"My master and I were waiting for Potter arrives at the Riddle's graveyard, my master's father manor; I have everything ready, but Potter didn't come alone, he brought another student with him. My master told me to kill the spare, but I was disarmed and stupefied by the boy and I don't remember what happened after that."

Cedric was again in his parent's arms, but now they have a proud look on their faces. Minister Fudge still seems not want to believe what he heard. Harry just want to go to bad, his leg was throbbing again.

"What ritual Voldemort was going to use to bring his body back?" – asked Dumbledore.

"It is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that would revived my master tonight - I would need three powerful ingredients; flesh given by a servant, the bone of my master's father and the blood of a foe. I suggested using any wizard that had hated my master, but my master said that for him to rise again more powerful than before he needs Harry Potter's blood."

Dumbledore stood up. He stared down at Wormtail for a moment with disgust on his face. He turned to the black dog.

"Its seem that you are free man now, Sirius." Said Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him.

"Mum, its ok," – Cedric said. "He is innocent."

"Dumbledore, I can't believe that you kept this criminal hidden at Hogwarts." – screamed Cornelius Fudge.

"I'm not a criminal, didn't you hear what that scum just said." – screamed back Sirius.

"Calm down both of you," – said Dumbledore. "Cornelius, you heard what Pettigrew said, if don't believe him that's your problem, but he just being alive its prove enough of Sirius's innocence."

Minister Fudge look like was slapped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory," said Dumbledore. "Can you please take Cedric and Harry to hospital wing?"

"Of course," – said Mr. Diggory. "Let's go boys."

"But I want to stay here with Sirius." – replied Harry.

"Not now Harry," – said Sirius softly.

"He is right Harry." – said Dumbledore. "Sirius and I need to talk with Minister."

"Ok, I'll go." – said Harry.

Harry and the Diggorys left the headmaster office without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I know that it's a long time since I don't update, and I don't have any excuse, so I'll don't bother you guys with one.**

Chapter three

Harry and the Diggorys in completely silence went to hospital wing, when they reached it, Mr. Diggory opened the door and Harry saw Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron and Hermione grouped around a harassed-looking Madam Pomfrey. They appeared to be demanding to know where Harry was and what had happened to him. All of them whipped around as Harry and the Diggorys entered, and Mrs. Weasley let out a kind of muffled scream.

"Harry, oh Harry!"

She started to hurry toward him, but Mr. Diggory moved between them.

"Mrs. Weasley," he said, holding a hand, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry with Cedric, they passed through a terrible ordeal night. They just had to relive it for us in the headmaster's office. What they need now is sleep and peace and quiet. If Harry wants you all to stay with him," he added, looking at Ron and Hermione, "you may do so. But I ask that you do not question him until he is ready to respond, and certainly not tonight."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. She was very white. She rounded on Ron and Hermione as though they were being noisy, and hissed, "Did you hear? They need quiet!"

"Molly," said Mrs. Diggory, "I think is better if you follow us, we can explain what happened at headmaster's office," she added, looking at Bill, "you can come too, if you like."

Mr. Weasley and Bill nodded at the Diggorys and followed them after Mrs. Weasley make sure that Harry was alright.

"I will be back to see you as soon as I have talked with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "I think its best you to remain here tomorrow until the ceremony." She left.

Madam Pomfrey led Harry and Cedric to a nearby twin bed, giving them some pajamas and pulling screens around them. Cedric turn his back to Harry and took off his robes standing on only his silk blue boxes. Harry stood there unable to take his eyes off Cedric, don't knowing what to do, he decide to enjoy the view as much as he could, Merlin knows that this could be the only chance he got and he would be dammed if he didn't take advantage to stare at the almost naked old boy. Harry's imagination of Cedric without cloths and he got a few of those since he saw Cedric in his swimming trunks on the second task, didn't make justice to the real thing. Cedric's body it's just perfect with wide shoulders, narrow waist, perfect bubble shaped arse connected to two long strong legs.

Cedric complete obvious of Harry's starring opened a little the screens and called Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, there's a place for me to wash up a little bit before a put on the pajamas?"

"Of course dear," answered Madam Pomfrey, "it's just in the end of the corridor on the left."

Cedric turned around and saw Harry staring at him, which makes him stare back at Harry with a knowing smirk on his face, and he asked!

"Can I help with something Potter?"

"What, n-no I just thought that I might need to take a shower as well." Answered Harry with a red face after he was got starring.

"Alone and after you of course," complement Harry quickly before Cedric think that he want to take a shower with him, not that he doesn't want it, that is beside the point and Diggory doesn't need to know it.

"Of course Harry, I didn't think otherwise." Said Cedric with a full smirk on his face, enjoying the embarrassment of the young Gryffindor.

in the same position still looking at Cedric who decide to torture Harry furthermore take off his boxer, standing complete naked, giving the poor Gryffindor full view of his in still soft state cock nestled in his copper perfectly trimmed pubic hair.

After the display and feeling smug with himself, Cedric conjured a towel from his dirty t-shirt and wrapped around his waist and left to take a shower not before wink at a very overwhelmed Harry Potter, whom couldn't stop staring with an a open mouth.

Harry did recover after a few minutes later that Cedric left, and start pondering on what he will do about it his feeling and attraction for the older boy, if of course he would be able do something. He stayed in that way overthinking everything lost in his own mind that he did not realize Cedric was back looking refresh and wearing pajamas.

"Would you not take a shower too Harry?" asked Cedric.

"What,… yes, yes I will." Harry said trying to sound not surprise to see Cedric back from the shower.

"Can you conjure a towel for me as well? I'm afraid I didn't learn how to do that yet!" asked Harry looking embarrassed for admitting not knowing something.

"Of course, that's no problem." Said Cedric already getting his wand and instead of conjuring a new towel he just dry the same he used, giving to Harry.

"Thanks Ced, I should be going now." Said Harry already taking his pajamas that were on the bed and walking away to take his shower.

After the shower, Harry start feeling a little bit like a human being again, and as he went back to the infirmary he found Ron and Hermione still waiting for him with an anxiety look on their faces.

"Ron, Hermione I know that you both are curious to know what happened today, but I really can`t talk about it more than I already did, I'm trying not to thinking too much over it, otherwise I'll go mad, so please wait for tomorrow than I will explain everything to you guys, I promise." Poured Harry a little breathless with his discourse.

"Oh Harry, we are so worried about you, of course we understand that you don't want to talk about it yet, and we'll wait until you're ready." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes and hugging Harry really tight.

"Thanks Mione, I appreciate that." Said Harry getting out of hers arms.

"Yeah mate, we totally get you, we just want to make sure that you're ok, and for you to know that we're here for anything that you need." Said Ron trying not to sound emotional.

"Thanks mate, I do know that I have you guys with me, but is always good to hear it and I'll need you're supports more than never for what will come." Complete Harry blinking away his tears that insist to fall.

Before Ron and Hermione could say anything else, Madam Pomfrey come back and make them leave, not without some reluctance from them, saying that Harry need to rest. After that she directs Harry to bed next to Cedric who already seems to be sleeping.

"Take this Mr. Potter it's a dreamless potion that will help you sleep without problem, no dreams at all, I already gave one to Mr. Diggory, as you can see he is sleeping peacefully." Said Madam Pomfrey giving Harry the potion and leaving the room.

Harry drank the potion and laid down on the bed and wait to start working, his last thought before everything become black was a very naked Cedric Diggory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,**

**I know that my gra****mmar is awful, so I'm asking if someone want to help me out. I will be very grateful for that.**


End file.
